1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wear-resistant high permeability alloy consisting of Ni, Nb, N, O and Fe as main ingredients and at least one element selected from the group consisting of Cr, Mo, Ge, Au, Co, V, W, Cu, Ta, Mn, Al, Si, Ti, Zr, Hf, Sn, Sb, Ga, In, Tl, Zn, Cd, rare earth element, platinum element, Be, Ag, Sr, Ba, B, P, C and S as a secondary ingredient, a method of manufacturing same and a magnetic recording and reproducing head utilizing same. An object of the invention is to provide an excellent wear-resistant high permeability magnetic alloy having a recrystallization texture of {110}&lt;112&gt;+{311}&lt;112&gt; with easy forgability, a large effective permeability and a saturated flux density of more than 4000 G.
2. Related Art Statement
A magnetic recording and reproducing head for tape recorder and video tape recorder is operated in an alternating current magnetic field, so that a magnetic alloy used therefor is required to have a large effective permeability in a high frequency magnetic field, and is desired to be wear-resistant because the head is slid by contacting a magnetic tape. At present, as a magnetic alloy having an excellent wear resistance for magnetic recording and reproducing head, there are Sendust (Fe--Si--Al alloy) and ferrite (MnO--ZnO--Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3), but they are very hard and brittle, thereby it is impossible to process for forging and mill working, so that a polishing process is used for manufacturing a head core of these alloy. As a result, its product becomes expensive. Moreover, Sendust (trade name) is large in saturated flux density, but cannot be formed into a thin sheet, so that it is relatively small in effective permeability in high frequency magnetic field. Furthermore, ferrite is large in effective permeability, but is disadvantageously small in saturated flux density such as about 4000 G. On the other hand, a permalloy (trade name) (Ni--Fe alloy) is large in saturated flux density, but is small in effective permeability, and it is easy in forging, mill working and punching, and excellent in mass-production, but is easily worn out, which improvement of wear-resistant property is strongly desired.